Déni, quand tu nous tiens !
by marijuane
Summary: James Potter et Lily Evans ont une relation conflictuelle, c'est bien connu, mais à qui la faute ? Les choses se passeraient bien mieux si ce damné Potter acceptait de se comporter correctement ! JamesLily, oneshot.


Voici un one-shot écrit pour la communauté 5 sens, sur le thème « pensée ».

C'est mon tout premier James/Lily, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

o.

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à JKR! (depuis le temps quand même, tout le monde le sait...)

o.

o.

_Déni, quand tu nous tiens_

o.

o.

Bordel, mais ce qu'il m'énerve ! Crétin de Potter !

Et que je me tripote les cheveux en souriant bêtement, et que je dis n'importe quoi pour baratiner les filles…

« Franchement, ton intervention en cours de Métamorphose m'a impressionné ! Tu as l'air d'être drôlement calé ! »

Pffff ! Atterris Potter, si tu avais un cerveau plus gros qu'un pois chiche, tu aurais peut-être l'occasion de briller un peu plus en cours toi aussi ! Et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de réflexion que tu peux espérer attraper une fille dans tes filets !

« Tu le penses sincèrement James ? Ça me fait très plaisir ! Je travailles vraiment dur pour avoir le niveau ! »

Rectification, apparemment les thons s'y laissent prendre facilement… Grand bien leur fasse !

Bon, au lieu de m'occuper de l'autre dégénéré et de sa bécasse, si je me remettais au travail ? Après tout, c'est le but de la manœuvre en venant à la bibliothèque, travailler. Et puis je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que fait Potter avec ses admiratrices ! Mes études comptent beaucoup plus que ce minable !

… et si je les dénonçais à Mme Pince ? Je parie qu'il y a une règle interdisant de flirter à proximité de ses chers livres. On ne sait jamais, les ados, avec toutes ses hormones qui les titillent… Vous imaginez un peu, les dégâts qu'ils pourraient causer s'ils décidaient de faire des folies de leur corps contre les rayonnages ?!

Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça. Je ne peux pas avoir imaginé ça. Saleté d'image mentale, sort de ma tête ! Vade retro satanas !

Non, non et non, je ne suis PAS une de ses adolescentes aux hormones survoltées qui rêvent de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ! Et surtout pas avec un crétin pareil !!

Et puis d'abord, c'est bien connu, je le déteste. Oui, oui ! Je le déteste !

J'entends un gloussement et je relève la tête. Alors là, trop, c'est trop !

Il a carrément la langue dans son oreille ! Je me lève, j'empoigne Mr Mort-en-sursis, et je le traîne à ma suite sans lui laisser une seconde pour protester.

o.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Lily chérie ? Un problème ?

- Pas la peine de prendre cet air innocent Potter ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu… Tu devrais avoir honte! Seulement 15 jours qu'on sort ensemble, et déjà tu cours les jupons ! Je ne te suffis pas, c'est ça ? Monsieur a besoin d'un harem ?! »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à cet idiot ? Il veut mourir, c'est ça ?! Il sourit ! Et maintenant il rit ! Non mais il se paye ma tête !!

Grrrrrr, James Potter je te hais, je te hais, je te - Grmpf.

Bon, ok, il y a au moins ça de bien chez lui: il sait embrasser… Maintenant mes jambes, vous allez être mignonnes et arrêter de flageoler, je vous rappelle que je suis fâchée contre ce goujat, et là vous ne m'aidez pas!

Goujat qui est en train de sautiller sur place en plein couloir… ça y est, il a pété un câble ! Ça devait bien arriver un jour !

Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'aurais adoré immortaliser ce moment, et surtout le faire chanter par la suite. Une parfaite vengeance pour la photo de moi qu'il a fait circulé dans la Tour des Gryffondors… Tant pis, je trouverais autre chose, il ne perd rien pour attendre le Maraudeur ! Moi aussi je suis très forte pour jouer des tours !

o.

C'est pas tout ça, mais il est toujours en pleine crise d'hystérie le Potter… Je fais apparaître une camisole ou j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau malade ?

« Bon allez, accouche ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Tu es jalouse-euh ! Tu es jaaaaaaalouse-euuuuh ! »

Pfffff ! Même pas vrai !

…enfin peut-être un peu. Un tout petit, petit, peu. Mince ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant !

Je crois que je ne préfère pas trop me demander ce que ça signifie. James et moi, c'est une histoire comme ça, rien de sérieux ! Ce n'est sûrement pas avec un guignol pareil que je ferais ma vie !

Je suis peut-être un peu méchante là, il a quand même ses qualités, je ne sortirais pas avec lui sinon. Mais il est vraiment trop gamin pour espérer construire sur du long terme…

« Youhou ! Lily ? Il y a quelqu'un dans cette jolie tête ? »

J'attrape la main qu'il remue devant mes yeux et soupire. Je suis fatiguée tout d'un coup, je crois que je me suis suffisamment prise la tête pour aujourd'hui. Allez, je lui pardonne cette fois, et on verra par la suite s'il est capable de se tenir. Et surtout s'il est capable de grandir un peu.

« Oui, il y a quelqu'un dans cette tête. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de toi ! »

Évidemment, James attrape la balle au bond, et nous revoilà à nous chamailler tout en nous dirigeant vers la Salle Commune. J'apprécie ce retour à la normalité et retrouve vite toute ma forme.

Encore heureux ! Nos joutes verbales ne laissent guère le temps aux pensées parasites, et il n'est pas question que James me batte !

o.

o.

Une ch'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ° puppy dog eyes °

Ça m'encouragera à écrire d'autres James/Lily... Lol. Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
